elvendalefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:The Elvendoodler/Emily's Family Tree
I 've found that writing out my headcanons helps my creative flow. Here, I'll just focus on the side of the family that "Granny Em" is on, we won't worry about Emily's full human side. This has some semi-spoilery content for Rewrite the Magic, but if you don't care about name/title drops or short person summaries, continue onward! Generation Zero Queen Oriana the Justice The Queen of Elvendale, mother to the Five Sisters. King Kyrie the Daybreaker The King of Elvendale, father to the Five Sisters. Queen Oriana and King Kyrie Designs_Final.png|Queen Oriana and King Kyrie, parents of the five sisters and rulers of Elvendale. Kyrie.png Oriana bg.png First Generation (The Five Sisters) Quartzine the Malcontent The eldest of the sisters, and by coincidence the strongest magic-wise. Was in a long term relationship with Doran Darkroot that resulted in Cronan Darkroot. Due to her immense power, Oriana pushed her further and held her on a higher standard than her sisters, basing Quartzine's value off of power and leadership. Skyra the Stormmaker Skyra is the second eldest of the sisters, finding a stronger connection with them than any love-interest that came her way. She has forgone children and romance... for now. Incinerae the Bleeding Heart Incinerae is the middle child of the sisters. Her immense maternal instinct and urge to help people kept her busy for a long time, and constantly looking for lovers. Katran Dawnlight entered her life when she least expected it; while she was searching for a book in the middle of a quest! They have three children: sons Anwer and Eloi Dawnlight, and daughter Celosia Dawnlight. Marienne the Wayfinder Second youngest of the sisters, but a proficient mapmaker and spellwriter. While she was charting territory in a newly expanded part of Elvendale, she met Paxon Brooksong. They have two daughters, Luna and Giny Brooksong. Emily the Empath (Granny Em) Affectionately called "Granny Em" by everyone in the neighborhood during her time on Earth, she was the youngest of the sisters, at first thought to hold no magic. Emily cared for everyone and everything, but it was on a deeper level that elves could only describe in the old human word, "Empathy". It was this empathy that drove her to volunteer as the holder of the portal key, and what allowed her to fully cross into Earth at all. From there she met Richard Jones, and had three children. Daughter Phoebe and sons Victor and Evan. Five Sisters.png|The Five Sisters (Oldest to Youngest) Quartzine_Normal_BG.png|Quartzine the Malcontent Skyra_Looks.png|Skyra the Stormmaker Incinerae_Normal_BG.png|Incinerae the Bleeding Heart Marienne_Normal_BG.png|Marienne the Wayfinder Emily Sr._Looks.png|Emily the Empath First Generation Spouses Doran Darkroot An adventurer at heart, he traveled the world in search of wonder. Although he and Quartzine never married, he always returned to Elvendale to be with her. Eventually, Quartzine's power addiction caused her to lash out and push him out of her and their infant son's lives. Doran hasn't been seen or heard from in nearly a century. Katran Dawnlight A former bookkeeper at an ancient library, one that was visited by the five sisters while on a quest. His memorization of a particular book they were searching for made him a valuable asset to their journey, and made plenty of time for him and Incinerae to bond. Paxon Brooksong Paxon is a philosopher from the healer temples of the former Lapillusano queendom. While Elvendale's expansion into his lifelong home soured his outlook, meeting Marienne lifted his spirits greatly as she told him of all the places she had been. Richard Jones Imagine the surprise of this U.S. military chemist when he witnessed a beautiful woman step from a glowing hole in a tree into his own backyard. He taught Granny Em how to integrate into Earth society and navigate the systems that were in place. Even though he had no idea how to process the revelation of a world with magic, he knew that he would always be there for her. Nowadays, this old man has a few tricks up his sleeve ;). Second Generation Cronan Darkroot The oldest of the second generation. Spent the majority of his life under partial possession by the corrupted magic of his mother's amulet. His grandmother Oriana wasn't much help in that matter. He gained quite a reputation for being a callous and powerful individual, but that never deterred people from swooning whenever he entered a room. But even without the amulet's power, he's charismatic and a bit of a flirt. Anwer Dawnlight Born just a few years after Cronan. Anwer is an optimist and great with children, which is why he's currently a magic tutor for fire elf children who are having a little trouble. Celosia Dawnlight The "middle child" of her siblings, tied for the second oldest of the second generation. She's a no nonsense type of person, her day is brimming with combat magic training to become the next royal guard captain. Luna Brooksong Always has her head in a scroll or to the sky studying the stars. A well-versed astronomer, she knows every star, satellite, and comet. But sometimes she finds looking at the same sky every night is growing old, and daydreams about traveling to the stars in search of new worlds. Giny Brooksong While her sister is a daydreamer with her eyes cast upwards, Giny keeps her mind on the here and the now. She is somewhat vain, collecting many kinds of treasures from her journeys around the world. While this free-spirited sailor claims to be uninterested in love, what she really wants is someone to share an adventure with. Phoebe Jones The oldest child from her mother, Phoebe is a highly sympathetic woman who chooses to see people for what they could be instead of what they are. While this may sound noble in theory, it has led to her kindness being taken advantage of. Her ex-husband Chris is a prime example of that, their son Nathan Hayes taking after his father. After the divorce she finally found joy within herself. Eloi Dawnlight He's in the middle of an identity crisis. If you see Celosia going through forms with her spear, Eloi isn't far behind with his wooden staff. If Anwer is scribbling in a scroll, Eloi is in the next seat over. Overall he's trying his best Victor Jones If there's a home-improvement project that you need help with, call up Uncle Victor and he'll be right along with the boys! He's a community man who is so confident in himself he'll make the meekest person you know confident in themselves. A true outdoorsman with a heart of gold and cooler full of beer, every Friday is spent in the yard doing cookouts with the neighbors. He loves his wife Ursa and their three children with everything he is. Oldest son Kirk, and daughters Bridgette and Bella. Evan Jones While he may be a full grown man, that doesn't stop his older brother from giving him noogies every family gathering. Evan took after his father, becoming a chemist before switching to bio-engineer. While going to school, he met his wife Amanda, who was in the astrophysics program. Due to the nature of their employment, they don't get as much time with their daughters Emily and Sophie as they would like. The Crown Prince.png|Cronan Second Generation Spouses Chris Hayes No one likes this guy, especially his ex-wife's brothers. Even Granny Em didn't like him much, advising her daughter to look elsewhere. He and Phoebe started as high school sweethearts, but the relationship quickly turned sour after their marriage. Ursa Manning Mama Bear alert! Ursa is a strong woman with an attitude to match. She may look soft, short and sweet, but this woman has a Viper's tongue when it comes to her children. Even after being married, she and her husband are still the best of friends. Amanda Jay She thought she had her whole life planned out, children and marriage nowhere near her mind. But when a nervous classmate came to her a stuttering mess, she couldn't help but find his efforts endearing. Even when they were taken up in college, they kept in touch and eventually began dating. Amanda is a woman who is well spoken and demands respect, but can appreciate the antics her daughters get up to. Third Generation Emily Jones Emily is the oldest grandchild of Granny Em. Being partially raised by her grandparents for her whole life, Emily took her grandmother's death the hardest of anyone. She's admired by her younger sister Sophie. Even though her copying may get on Emily's nerves sometimes when a jacket or a pair of shoes goes missing, she can't stay mad long. Emily just doesn't want her sister to get hurt. Kirk Jones A Prankmaster extraordinaire, Kirk was always the class clown. A joke for every occasion, a jab for any friend, he has his wits about him. Mess with his sisters or dogs however, you'll find yourself on the extreme prank list. Kirk has very high charisma and can rally large crowds with ease. A freelance graphic designer and lead singer/guitarist for a rock band with some friends. Nathan Hayes Every family has a neckbeard cousin. He often interjects himself into the conversations of others, especially if it's mostly females. Nathan's behavior has ticked many people off. Emily and Kirk have punched him on more than one occasion. Bridgette Jones Bridgette is a quiet girl around Sophie's age. She'll often drift towards her much more extroverted cousin during school and on outings. She'd rather see and listen than do much talking. Very into fashion and makeup. Sophie Jones She's an excitable child who idolizes her super cool older sister. Everything Emily does is amazing, and Sophie wants to be just like her! If her sister does something, Sophie wants to do it to, even going as far as to dress in Emily's clothes (that are way to big for her). Bella Jones Instead of "Terrible Twos", Bella is in her "Talkative Twos". This little girl is brimming with stories and questions about the world, she loves everything! Her favorite thing however, is jewelry. But only real gemstones or resin for this little girl, she hates the plastic stuff. Jones Cousins.png|Jones Cousins Jones Sisters.png|Jones Sisters Emily Looks.png Kirk Looks.png Bridgette Looks.png Sophie Looks.png Bella Looks.png The Pets Snickerdoodle Emily's 7-year-old Mainecoon cat. *Wakes Emily up every day at 6am to be fed. *Likes hanging out in people's shirts (happens more often with the ladies). *Was the cat that Cubby was raised by. Big Boy Cumberbark Kirk's 6-year-old German Shepherd/Siberian Husky mix. *Big papa *Has a bark that sounds like thunder. (Uses it for good) *Adopted when he was 2 years old after wandering into Victor's construction site. Cubby Kirk's 3-year-old Bernese Mountain Dog. *Big cuddly sweetheart, loves Bella. *Raised by cats so she thinks she's smaller than she is. *Originally a foster puppy that Ursa got attached to. Budder Bridgette's (technically Kirk's) 4-month-old Golden Retriever puppy. *He's doing his best to be big heccin pupper. *Howls at everything, Cookie does not help the situation whenever Ightan brings him over. The Pets.png|The Pets Snickerdoodle.png|Snickerdoodle Big Boy.png|Big Boy Cumberbark Cubby.png|Cubby Budder.png|Budder Category:Blog posts